The PPPProblem 'Pinkie's Problematic Partner Pick'
by CableZ
Summary: A new book leads Twilight to uncover ancient secrets of Equestria, secrets that were best left forgotten. Where this will lead her, is unknown, all that we do know, is that in the end, she will regret it, and so will a certain party maniac.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Just Like Any Other Day**

The sun peaked over the horizon just like any other morning in Equestria. The birds sang happily as, the other creatures of the day began poking their heads out of their various little homes. Soon the light crept through the windows of the homes in Ponyville. The sunlight crept it's way across the apartment above the sugary store known as Sugar Cube Corner, and it soon met the eyes of a pink coloured pony. Pinkie stirred in her bed, groaning softly at the sudden interruption of her sleep. Opening her eyes slowly she smiled at the new day, with a soft yawn she sat up and blinked a few times to get used to the light, then a smile crept on her face. The pink pony leapt a good 8ft in the air with a scream of pure joy, before slowly failing down like a feather with a huge grin plastered on her face. The young mare landed next to her pet toothless baby 'gator 'Gummy', who simply snapped his toothless jaw at the air.

"Do you know what TODAY is Gummy" Pinkie exclaimed at the seemingly uninterested alligator "Today is the day me and Twilight have a picnic, then going shopping'thenwe'regoingdancing'thenwe'regoingflowerpicking'andfinallywe'recomingbackhereforaslumberp arty!*" She took a deep breathe after speaking at something close to the speed of sound.

(* Pinkie Pie translation: Today is the day me and Twilight have a picnic, then going shopping then we're going dancing then we're going flower picking and finally we're coming back here for a slumber party.)

After a few minutes, Pinkie happily bounced from her room and down the stairs to the main room of sugar cube corner. Mr and Mrs Cake were already busy baking and frosting the days treats to sell. Pinkie didn't really have time to chat, she had to get a few things at the market before meeting Twilight Sparkle today. Mrs Cake had kindly left a large cake for Pinkie for her breakfast. The pink pony simply swallowed it whole with a happy grin on her face to show her appreciation. Walking to the coats and bags, she picked up her satchel and with that , she was out the door into Ponyville proper. A few pony's were already out, browsing the various stalls and shops. Pinkie happily trotted down the street, waving to and greeting all her friends (which was basically everypony she met.) She first needed a gift for Twilight, because today had been a long time coming. Pinkie had been waiting for a day in Twilight's busy and, tightly planned schedule that they could spend the day together, and she wanted to make today more special with a gift for her BFF. Luckily Pinkie knew exactly where to go to get Twilight Sparkle a gift; the book store! Pinkie picked up her pace and, soon she was hopping happily along like always.

After a short walk Pinkie was near the edge of the market. In front of her was the book store, and on the weathered old sign above it were the words 'Pony Paperbacks'. Pinkie had never been in this store before, so she was excited to see what was inside. Trotting inside, she was immediately hit with the smell of smoke and old books, the smoke caused Pinkie to cough slightly. The shop was dimly lit, and very musky, it felt older than Ponyville itself. The pink pony tentatively took a few more steps inside the store, the floorboards creaking under her hooves.

"Um hello?" Pinkie called out into the store, unsure if anyone was even there.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called back.

From behind the counter up popped Cranky, a donkey friend of Pinkie's.

"Oh hello Pinkie" the old donkey was surprised to see Pinkie in his store

"Cranky?! You work here?" Pinkie exclaimed, even more surprised to see him there

"Yeah, I bought the place after the previous owner passed away I'm sorry to say" Cranky explained with a slight sadness in his voice

"Oh that's too bad, but congratulations! I didn't know you liked books" She said with a smile, happy her friend had found such fortune.

"Who doesn't like a good book? Anyway what can I help you with Pinkie?" Cranky asked with a smile.

"That's true..Oh! I was hoping to get a present for my friend Twilight" Pinkie replied with excited grin

"That's your librarian friend isn't it? Going to be tough finding a book she hasn't read." The donkey thought aloud "I'll have a think and look around, you see if there's anything you think she might like" Cranky moved around the counter into the main shop area, and started looking through the various bookshelves.

"Thanks Cranky! Ok I'll look around" Pinkie responded, she was slightly intimidated by the mass of books before her.

(Meanwhile)

Twilight was checking off her check-list of 'Things needed to spend a day with Pinkie' packing all the things she would need for the day. She got to the last item on the list, and that was where a problem arose. Soon Twilight was running around frantically

"Spike! where is that present I got for Pinkie Pie?" She called out to her baby dragon helper in frustration

"Its here!You really need to calm down Twilight" Spike walked into the room holding a small box wrapped in pink wrapping paper. He placed it in Twilight's satchel, closed it, and carried it over to Twilight

"Sorry, It's just been so long since I've spent the day with one of the girls, and even longer since it was with Pinkie" The purple pony sighed sadly "So today I'm spending the entire day with Pinkie, and its going to be great!" She smiled as she grabbed the satchel in her teeth she slung it over herself. "Spike I need you to look after the library today, PLEASE be careful" She pleaded

"Don't worry, I'm responsible, plus I'll have Owlowiscious to keep watch during the night. Now go and have fun!" Spike pushed Twilight out of the door as he spoke.

Twilight was slightly bewildered to find herself outside so quickly, she had a lecture lined up for Spike. She simply smiled and began trotting her way toward the park, making her way through the market she waved to all the ponies she knew. Stopping every so often to look at some of the market stalls, or to have a quick chat with somepony. As she walked Twilight noticed something odd, she could see a group of around 5 adolescent fillies hiding in a bush, starting at something down the street. She walked a bit further down the street to see what the fuss was about, that's when she overheard them slightly

"He's so mysterious!" one of them whispered

"I know! He's so dreamy" another replied

"I wonder why everypony doesn't like him?" the youngest asked

"Ugh somepony is in the way, I can't see!" one complained

Twilight just laughed, just younger ponies caught up in youth. She happily trotted along, but came to another stop when she saw something more unusual. Everypony in the market seemed to be avoiding one single pony, this was odd because after the whole Zakura incident, she thought Ponyville had gotten over judging a cover by its book, but what was different was that she could see some ponies giving him dirty looks. Just down the street stood a dark stallion. He was slightly taller than Twilight, but his height was not matched with size. He was skinny, you could almost see his his ribs, there was almost not fat on him, and not much muscle either. His coat was a thick dark grey, light just seemed to stop when it got to him. His mane was as black as the night, and it have been made into odd looking rope like things...they were untamed and wild. Her attention was then drawn to his cutie mark, cutie was giving it too much credit. The mark on his flank was of some form of skull, it was like nothing she had ever seen before, and it made her wonder what exactly about him gave him such a cutie mark. It was at this point that the pony in question turned around, and Twilight got a look at his face. His eyes were sharp and focussed, they pierced whatever they gazed, and his face was alluring too. Twilight had never seen a pony like him before, and he took her breath away, for reasons she didn't understand. She was very nervous when she saw that he was walking her way, not only that but he was walking toward her. He came to a stop in front of her. The other ponies tried not to look, but Twilight could see some of the nasty looks some ponies were giving him behind his back. Twilight was looking the Colt over, something about him emitted a feeling of disdain, but it wasn't in her nature to dislike from face value. She was caught up in her observations that she jumped when she saw he was waiting to talk with her.

"Excuse me, are you Twilight Sparkle?" His voice cold, almost angry sounding

"..What?... Oh! Yes! Yes I am Twilight Sparkle, Do I know you?" She stumbled over her words, slightly intimidated

"My name is Dread Lock, we haven't met, but I've heard of you. You run the library do you not?" he asked like the conversation they were having was normal

"Oh..yeah I do, but I'm taking the day off to hang out with my friend Pinkie Pie" she replied with a smile. This took Dread Lock back slightly, but he didn't show it

"Oh...well I'll stop by another time then." The dark pony declared more than informed

With that and nothing more Dread Lock continued walking down the street, he stopped to look at the girls that had been watching him earlier. They eeped and quickly ran away in embarrassment, to this Dread Lock just shook his head slightly then continued walking. Twilight was left stood in bewilderment, she had no idea how to feel about the pony she had just met, and no idea why the other ponies were avoiding him. She didn't know how to feel about him, he was beautiful in a strange way, but he also had a feeling of anger and coldness about him and she had no idea why.

Twilight didn't have time to stand around though, she had to get to the park. After a short walk she arrived at the park, because it was such a nice day, the park was fairly busy, but Twilight managed to find a rather secluded shaded spot beneath a tree. Happy with the spot, she put her satchel down and took a blanket out and laid it out, she had to re-lay it 4 times before she decided it was perfect. She then took out the food she had brought for the picnic, smiling at her complete picnic, She sat down and began waiting for Pinkie. While she was waiting Twilight thought about numerous things; what to write on her letter to Princess Celestia this week; What her and Pinkie were going to get up to today; Why she had never seen that dark pony before. Her mind raced, as it always did, it kept racing until she caught eye of a certain pink pony hopping along the park path. Twilight stood, excited to see her excitable, she waved to Pinkie, who quickly hopped over with a big smile.

"Hey Twilight!" Pinkie happily greeted her friend, stepping forward to hug her friend

"Hey Pinkie Pie" Twilight smiled happily, hugging her friend back

"It's soo great to see you, I feel like I've not seen you in so long!" The pink pony looked around at the picnic "Everything looks perfect!"

"Its great to see you too Pinkie, and thanks" Twlight looked at her perfectly placed picnic with pride, she then remembered her gift for Pinkie. Walking over to her satchel, she pulled the brown paper wrapped package and headed back over to Pinkie, placing it down in front of her

"I got this for you" Twilight saw Pinkie's face light up even more, and it made her feel nice and warm inside. Pinkie unwrapped the package, and was even more shocked to see her favourite cup cake: A mini Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness cupcake

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Twilight!" Pinkie was shocked, she was usually quite difficult to surprise. "That reminds me. I got you something as well" The pink pony turned to grab the present from her satchel. From the bag she pulled an incredibly old book, it had a jet black leather cover and golden imprinted letters on the front that read; 'The Hidden Secrets Of Ponies'

"Oh wow Pinkie, I've never even heard of this book before, thank you so much" Twilight was amazed to see a book she had not seen before, this book wasn't even in the Canterlot archives, meaning it was rare indeed.

The two friends hugged each other again, then sat down to eat and chat. Pinkie nibbled her cupcake, not wanting to eat it all at once, while Twilight fought the urge to start reading her new book.

"Pinkie, about this book...What did the person who sold you say about it?" The purple unicorn inquired, studying the cover of the old tome.

"He just said that no library he knew of would have it" Pinkie replied, not knowing much about the subject

"It feels so old, yet it looks brand new" Twilight thought aloud

"Only the best for you Twily" Pinkie grinned, unaware of Twilights suspicious observation of the book

"Thanks Pinkie, you really know me" Twilight smiled, pushing the book to one side "It feels like forever since we spent the day together"

"I know! I've just been so busy lately, so many ponies are getting married, Sugar cube corner has gotten so many orders recently. Mr and Mrs Cake have been needing a lot more help" The pink pony sighed

"I'm as busy as a librarian ever is. Which isn't very busy, a lot of days me and Spike are just sat around" Twilight sighed along with Pinkie, to which they both giggled.

At that moment a light grey pegasus with a blonde mane shot out of the sky, crashing into the ground near where the 2 ponies sat. They stared confused at the odd event that just occurred in front of them, up until the point they saw who it was. The pony got to their hooves, looked around with crossed golden eyes, then rushed over to the 2.

"Oh hey Derpy, what's with the outfit?" Pinkie asked, surprised to see the pony calamity

"Huh?...Oh I got a job delibering the mail" Derpy replied, mixing up her words with a proud grin

"I wondered why my mail was in a bird's nest yesterday" Twilight chimed it, recalling the odd sight in her head

"Sowwy about that Twilight, the stamp had a bird on it so I thought it was his mail" The grey pony replied

"It's no problem Derpy" Twilight chuckled "Anyway how can we help you?" She continued

"I hab this urgent letter for Pinkie Pwie." Derpy walked toward them while speaking.

As she did reached round to her satchel to grab the letter, not looking where she was going she tripped on a tree root and face planted the ground. The letter flew forward, softly on the breeze, it landed right in front of Pinkie.

"A letter for me? Goody!" Pinkie cried out in excitement, she looked at the letter for a moment, studying it before quickly ripping it open.

Quickly reading over the letter she gasped in shock

"Oh my gosh!" The pinky pony said with a hint of fear in her voice, reading over the letter again

"Whats the matter Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked with concern

"Granny Pie is sick!" Pinkie quick stood up after processing the information in her head. Twilight was about to speak, but Pinkie had more to say "Twilight...I'm so sorry, but I have to go see her" Pinkie was sounding more and more scared by the moment

"Of course Pinkie, go! Your Granny needs you" Twilight stood up herself, worried for her friend

Pinkie Pie just nodded, thanking her friend's understanding with a simple look. With that Pinkie ran as quickly as she could home to pack. Twilight was left stood there in the park, alone with a untouched picnic and a now empty schedule for the day. (oh and Derpy was there too)

It took Twilight around 10 minutes to pack up the picnic, longer than usual because of her sadness. After it was all packed up she noticed Derpy was still there, staring at a butterfly

"Uh Derpy?" Twilight asked, hoping the question would be self explanatory

"Huh?...Oh right I hab letters to deliver, bye Twilight!" Derpy waved with her wing, before flying away in the wrong direction

Twilight sighed, looking at the sun it wasn't even midday yet, she didn't have anything else planned for the day. It was then she remembered Pinkie had given her a great gift, it had been so long since she had the joy of reading a new book. While Twilight was upset that she had lost her day with her friend, but happy she could be there for her friend in any way. Smiling thinly she started walking home, but stopped in her tracks to think for a moment. Spike deserved a day off, he was looking forward to having peace from her all day, so Twilight decided she would find somewhere else to go. The only problem was that it was getting busy, there weren't many places she could find peace. Twilight sighed, looking around the park was very busy now and she couldn't think of anywhere else to go, this day was not turning out how she planned. She was ready to give up and just go home, but a smile crept onto her face when she took one last look around, and her eyes set upon Canterlot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Back Home, Everything Changes.**

The train pulled into Canterlot station as the sun peaked in the sky, and from it an all manner of Ponies poured forth into the capital, all there for different reasons. One of them was a purple unicorn, simply returning to her home town. Twilight took in her surroundings with a smile, the familiar buildings a pleasant sight to her. She trotted her way through the busy streets of the Equestrian capital, dodging between all the busy high class ponies. She decided to find a empty table outside a café, and read her new book in peace and quiet.

After 5 minutes she managed to find a café that wasn't completely full of ponies, called The Pony Perk. She took a seat on one of the cushions surrounding one of the empty tables outside the place, and after one of the waiters took her order for a large chocolate milkshake, she was ready to begin her new book. Her horn began to glow, and from the her satchel, the book gently floated up in front of her, it then softly lay down on the table. She studied the cover again, more closely this time. She recognised the author's name, 'Academia Wise' was a renowned pony intellectual and researcher of pony history who lived a few hundred years ago although it was odd that she had never heard of this book, seeing how she had read all of Academia's other books.

'Oh well' Twilight thought to herself as her horn began glowing again and the cover of the book opened up.

After a few pages of information on the author, Twilight found a prologue and finally began reading.

The first paragraph read 'Secrets are not easily forgotten; they are passed along in whispers where they shouldn't be; written down when they shouldn't be. Soon they are no longer secrets, too many ponies are told and it becomes common knowledge, then it is forgotten. That's normal, it happens everyday. When a secret is forgotten however, it's different. A forgotten secret is something no pony will know. Something somepony never wanted anypony to know. This book is not about the forgotten secrets of a pony, but the forgotten secrets of Equestria itself. These secrets were snuffed from history. I dug them up, and now I present them to you, in the hopes that some parts of Equestrian history are not forgotten completely. Do not ask how I came to know of these secrets, it is not important and I doubt you would like the answer.'

Twilight had to reflect on what she had just read. She knew ponies kept secrets, even she kept secrets. What she never knew was the Equestria had secrets, let alone ones that no pony even knew about. She got back to reading, the rest of the world no longer mattered to her

**(meanwhile)**

There had been an unhappy feeling in Ponyville all morning. Ponies who were usually as cheery as could be, were cold and bitter, there had been no smiles in Ponyville all morning. Fortunately, the feeling was starting to fade, smiles crept onto a few ponies faces and soon spread to other ponies. Coincidently it was at this time that Ponyville's dark visitor for the day was slowly trotting out of town. Dread lock walked calmly and casually, like he had not cares in the world. He had been in Ponyville since early morning, getting a few supplies, and his satchel showed it. The dark pony admired the scenery around him, the large apple orchard to his right was an impressive sight to be sure. As he walked he could hear a large bang every so often, followed by silence, then another large bang would follow. The noise got progressively louder, and soon it was followed by many more little thuds and soon, Dread lock could see a orange pony in the distance, although he could not make out what they were doing.

Dread continued walking, keeping a curious gaze on the pony whom he could see now was bucking the trees. Finally the pony came into clear view, and he had to stop and stare it this pony for a moment, just to take in her looks. He'd already met a beautiful pony today, whom he recognised from the Ponyville times as the new librarian, Twilight Sparkle. He had approached Twilight because she was the most beautiful pony he'd seen in a long time, yet here he stood now, with another pony just as beautiful as Twilight. Dread lock didn't know why he felt this way, usually he was indifferent to...well just about everypony, but in just 1 day, he had come across 2 ponies that stopped him in his tracks. At this point the pony in question noticed that she was not alone, and turned to face her observer.

Applejack had been doing her usual thing that morning; working. She had been bucking for the better part of 5 hours now, gathering up the harvest and generally exhausting herself. Needless the say she had worked up a sweat and was in need of a break. Applejack soon realised that somepony was on the path looking at her, and she hated it when stallions gawked at her. The fiesty orange pony turned, ready to give who ever was staring at her a piece of her mind. But that's not what happened, she was left speechless by the pony that stood before her. Applejack had never been one to take an interest in colts when she was a filly, and age hadn't changed that. She was always focussed on work or her friends, and she didn't really have any male friends (aside from her brother) so suffice to say, stallions had never been big on her mind. But then again, she had never seen a male like this before. The stature of this pony was odd, he was tall yet skinny, but it didn't matter, he had something about him : his eyes, his mane, his stance, it was all so unapologetic, he didn't care what anyone thought of him, and looked amazing never the less. He was unrefined in a intentional way, everything Applejack loved.

She walked over to the fence that separated the pathway from the orchard, she jumped up and leant against the fence with her front hooves hanging over the fence.

"Well hoooowdy" The orange pony grinned

"Hello" Dread lock walked closer to the fence

"I never seen you around these parts before. In fact I never seen anypony like you in my whole entire life" Applejack blushed slightly

"Oh..well I'm Dread Lock" The dark pony stated, with a very thin smile on his face.

"Pleasure to be makin' your acquaintance, I'm Applejack!" AJ quickly hopped over the fence, landing in front of Dread

"So why have I never seen around here before sugahcube?" She took a few steps toward Dread lock, their faces mere inches from each other

"Um..I don't visit town very often" Dread lock replied taking a step back as Applejack got too close for comfort

"Well that's a cryin' shame, you sure would add some diversity to the scenery" The orange pony smiled crossing her front hooves in embarrassment at her words, she couldn't really believe what she was saying

"Thanks..I think" Dread Lock was kind of perplexed by the comment, but didn't think much of it

There was a silence for a moment, as Applejack and Dread Lock looked at each other in the eyes for a moment. Applejack blushed when she saw his deep eyes staring at her, but she broke the silence when she had an idea.

"I'm about to have my break...would you like to come get something to eat with me in Ponyville?" Applejack was incredibly nervous, and she couldn't understand why, he was just a stallion after all.

"What...I...wait, are you serious?" Dread Lock was very shocked, he went wide eyed and was lost for words. He saw that his words had hurt Applejack, so he quickly regained his composure "I mean, I have some food with me, we could just have a...a...picnic!" Dread stumbled over the last word, because he couldn't actually remember what the word was.

AJ giggled at what she thought was his nervousness at the idea of having a picnic with her

"That sounds mighty fine to me" Applejack replied with a smile "If you just wanna go down the path there's a gate you can use to get into the orchard" She said pointing with her hoof, before hopping back over the fence effortlessly

"No need for that" Dread replied softly. He calmly trotted over toward the fence, then gracefully leapt over, landing gently next to a surprised Applejack

"Well get youuu, I have a feeling we are gonna get on like cowponies at a hoedown" AJ grinned at Dread Lock "I'm gonna dash to the house and get a blanket, wait right here!" She quickly ran off in the direction of the farmhouse, leaving her new dark acquaintance stood amidst the numerous apple trees.

Dread Lock tried to work through his thoughts, so far all he could figure out was he could actually tolerate somepony. 2 ponies in fact! Usually he just didn't like anypony, everypony just agitated him, and judged him on his looks. But now there were 2 ponies that he seemed to like, and he found them more than appealing to look at. Shaking his head, he got these thoughts out of his head and instead just smiled at the fact he had somepony to talk too, he couldn't remember the last time he had that. Dread lock found a clearing large enough to have a picnic in and knelt down, waiting for Applejack to return. Dread looked up at the sky and sighed, most ponies found solace in the brightness of the day, whereas Dread Lock found none, like most things. All his life he just didn't like thinks, he never knew why, it was just his way. While he was lost feeling sorry for himself he heard a familiar voice

"I'm back, you can get yer head outta the clouds now" Applejack trotted toward him, a blanket resting on her back

"Oh, you're back, good" Dread Lock said in his usual tone

"That I am...You're a colt of few words ain'tcha" AJ looked at Dread Lock with a raised eyebrow

"Uh..sorry, I'm not used to being...well talked too" Dread had to think about his lack of conversational prowess

"Huh..I never met a pony who weren't used to being talked to, in fact in Ponyville a certain pink pony makes that sorta impossible" The orange pony chuckled as she laid out the blanket

"Pinkie Pie right? I've uh...heard ponies talk about her when I come into town" Dread Lock recalled somepony whispering that Pinkie should be here to brighten things up when that evil pony was in town, Dread Lock assumed that they were referring to him when they mentioned evil.

"Heheh Yup, she certainly leaves an impression, but ah love her" AJ Smiled, sitting down on the blanket, patting the space next to her, as a signal for Dread to sit down.

"I'll have to make a point of meeting her during my next visit" The dark pony said, while sitting down next to Applejack. He laid down some of the food he had gotten from the market. Bread, jam, some sweets, etc.

"It is odd that you haven't already met her, or me fer that matter" AJ spoke with a slightly curious tone

"Well...I don't visit town too often...and when I'm in town, I try and avoid any spotlight or attention...today I found that rather difficult" Dread sighed

"Awww are you a shy pony? Ah' got a friend who's like that" Applejack felt bad for Dread Lock for a moment, she didn't like it when ponies felt like they needed to hide

"No, I'm not shy...I just prefer to be...separated from the majority of ponies" Dread thought carefully about his words

"Why on earth would you wanna be separated from ponies?" AJ asked, she had never heard anything more bizarre

"I...well...let's just say that ponies have an unfriendly disposition toward me" The dark pony worded it as best he could, but to be honest he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to say

"Ah' can't believe that, folks in Ponyville are the cheeriest, happiest, friendliest bunch'o ponies you'll ever meet" AJ spoke proudly about her home town

"I'm sure you're right...it's probably just my imagination" Dread Lock said unconvincingly

"Anyway, where do y'all live that keeps you so far from Ponyville?" AJ asked, changing the subject

"Oh I don't live that far away, like I said, I just try and avoid ponies" The dark pony admitted as his gaze returned to the sky

"What?! Well that's changin' startin' today, I want you to visit tomorrow and meet all mah friends. Oh they'll just love ya'll" Applejack grinned happily

"Oh...um...but...o-ok" Dread Lock didn't know how to react, this was the strangest thing that happened to him in years, while it was normal for every other pony.

"Oooooeee, don't you worry 'bout nothin', It'll be more fun than you've ever had" AJ cried out with a big smile on her face.

"If you say so.." The dark pony was not convinced in the slightest.

**(Meanwhile, back in Canterlot)**

Twilight Sparkle had been sat reading her new book for a few hours, and was amazed at some of the things the author had written about. Things ranging from lost lands, to something called a dragon pony, this book had detailed accounts and diagrams on everything within. Twilight had no idea how Academia Wise had managed to uncover this information, but it was proving to be one of the most interesting books she had read in a long time. Each chapter introduced a new lost piece of Equestrian history, with the first page in each chapter summarising the piece with a title with gold lettering. As the page turned with the purple glow of Twlight's magic, the words that were on the other side of the page took Twilight's breath away.' The Elements Of Chaos', Twilight read the words over and over and she still couldn't believe it. After she had gotten over the initial shock of the chapter title, Twilight began to read the summary.

'Of all the things lost in Equestrian history, the tale of The Elements Of Chaos is one that goes against everything modern Equestira is built around. Everypony knows the story of the elements of Harmony that hold the power of friendship and have been used to vanquish many foes that opposed Celestia. There is so much to say about the Elements of Chaos that summarising them would you know good in understanding them. If you were to know only one thing about these opposite elements is that they were not objects, they were ponies that were given the pure power as aspects of the elements at birth.'

Twilight stopped reading to think about what she had just read implied. Twilight and her friends represented The Elements of Harmony, the six aspects of friendship that made up the ideals of Equestria and it's denizens. She had just learned that there were once six ponies that represented the opposite of that, ponies that stood against happiness and everything ponies were about. Not really believing what she had read, Twilight had to know more and so read on. The information given about these elements was incredibly detailed, it was surprising that information had never surfaced. Twilight just had to keep reading.

(Here is a brief history of the elements for your viewing pleasure)

Eons ago, before Princesses Celestia and Luna brought harmony to Equestria, the land was ruled by Discord. Ponies were miserable in this time and it wasn't until the arrival of the 2 Princesses that things began to change. Discord knew of the 2 royal ponies and their intent to put and end to his rein and he was not going to allow them to ruin his fun. Discord someone how managed to discover the nature of the princesses power, the Elements of Harmony. Discord scoffed at the very idea that 2 upstart ponies could overthrow him, but it was still an opportunity to have some fun. To counter the 6 Elements of Harmony, Discord kidnapped 6 new born foals from their parents. These foals were like any other in Equestria, there were 4 colts and 2 fillies that made up this group of newly found orphans. Discord wanted it so that if he were somehow defeated, he would 6 little presents that would cause chaos in the land and bring him back in anyway. To this end, Discord raised the foals himself, pouring his power into their souls to make them to very epitome of each element of what Discord lovingly called, 'The elements of Chaos.'

Each foal represented the opposite of the Elements of Harmony, they were raised with the distinct ideals and personalities to fit the element they were to become. The foals could resist the effects of the elements of Harmony, they could even counter them and as such anypony that was around any of the foals felt an overwhelming sense of anger and hate for all that was around them. Discord raised these foals over the years and they developed in power together, because of Discord's nature it left the foals with no one to fend for them but each other. The 6 elements of Chaos that the ponies became are named as such.

**Deceit.** Counter to the element of Honesty

**Cruelty.** Counter to the element of Kindness

**Hatred.** Counter to the element of Laughter

**Greed.** Counter to the element of Generosity

**Betrayal.** Counter to the element of Loyalty

and finally.

**Witchcraft.** Counter to the element of Magic.

Together these elements of Chaos were intended to bring down the very fabric of the order the 2 royal sisters had brought to Equestria and they fully intended to do so. The warped personalities of the foals truly reflected in their actions, they loved causing pain and suffering through the use of the elemental namesakes. They spent their early foalhoods being raised by Discord and spreading misery where ever they could, all part of a horrible happy group of twisted ponies. They went on tormenting and laughing their days away nestled in a deep dark corner of Equestria and they were happy, until the day came that took everything away from them.

Princesses Celestia and Luna vanquished Discord from the land using their fabled elements of Harmony, this is common knowledge. What happened after however is not. When Discord did not return to check in on the foals, they began getting concerned. Their laughs turned to silence and their smiles to scared looks, they were still only foals after all. With Discord gone, the ponies that lived in the surrounding area began to wonder why they still knew nothing but anger and misery. They had heard rumours of the 6 abominations that Discord had left as a stain upon the world and came to the conclusion that they were responsible for their misery. The anger that the foals emitted drove the colts and mares of the surrounding area to make a dark decision that was fuelled by nothing but hate and pain, they would put an end to the foals and their taint on the land. In the dark cold of the night, the foals were huddled together to keep warm in the decrepit old abandoned mansion that Discord had raised them in. In the darkness they only had the light from the moon shining through the windows, but soon the luminescence of flame overpowered the subtle moon. In curious fear, the pony of Greed crept over to the window to see what was going on. The young colt fell back from the window, glass shattering and flying with him as the young pony fell limp against the floor. Screams and panicked cries followed as the foals rushed to the body of their friend, he had a arrow sticking from his chest and blood was slowly trickling from the wound. The sound of angered shouts from outside caused the foals to back away, the words: freaks, abominations and an all manner of other insults could be heard. The foals cowered in fear as the rage filled ponies outside began banging against the door, they flinched every time they heard one of the wood splintering knocks. As tears formed in the young foals eyes, the ponies broke through and what happened next happened too fast for their minds to process. The heavy sound of hooves hitting the old rotten wooden floor boards followed, they echoed throughout the empty house and all that followed were the thuds of 4 small bodies hitting the floor one after the other. The mob stood there looking over their brutal handiwork, 5 of the foals lay dead in growing pools of blood. As each of the ponies fell, the rage and anger they induced in the mob faded; as the 5th foal fell they were left standing looking over the bodies of these young ponies, disgust and disgrace was all that could be seen in their eyes, the rage that had blinded them had gone and left them with the true realisation of their actions. All that was left in the wake of their anger was one terrified little colt, cowering in the corner of the room with naught but tears in his eyes.

Silence was all there was now, the faint cries of some ponies who could not handle what they had done along with the faint drips of blood leaking through the floor boards. Some ran as far as they could, some stood in horror at what they saw in the eyes of this foal and ran from that. Soon all that was left in the empty, decrepit house was the young colt and the bodies of the only family he ever had. The silence was the worst part about it, like seeing your life slip away with the silence reminding you that no one cared. The hours went by, the small colt was sat with tears in his eyes. The blood stopped flowing 20 minutes ago, it had soaked into his coat and stained the floor and it sunk into the previously dry floorboards. A noise broke the silence. Hoof steps in the dirt outside. Voices also. The colt didn't move, he just stared into nothingness.

(The story ends here in the book)

Twilight couldn't believe what she had read, this story was horrible, but it wasn't a story was it? She didn't know what to think, how could something like this be lost from knowledge? Twilight was the element of magic, she assumed that the princess would inform her that something so powerful could have existed in Equestria, even a thousand years ago. The Princess! Maybe Celestia didn't know, Twilight had to talk to her. She quickly packed the book away and with no hesitation began running for Canterlot Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Revelations We All Knew.**

The day had moved on slightly, Applejack and Dread's little picnic had ended and they had made plans to introduce Dread to the rest of her friends the next day. He quietly trotted down the road that headed out of town, he was trying to figure out how his day went from just wandering around Ponyville to being invited to meet somepony's friends. He pushed the thought out of mind and kept on trotting and he would have made it home had it not been for something crashing into him at what seemed like Mach 10. The mass of ponies crashed into the road and went rolling a good 10 feet down the road. The two ponies came screeching to a halt as their momentum died down and Dread found himself on the floor looking up at an angry blue face with deep purple eyes.

"Ugh you got in my way!" Came a frustrated voice

Dread couldn't really see very well as his mane covered his face slightly, all he could see was the colours of the rainbow. He felt the weight that was stood upon him get off and angrily kick the ground beside him. Dread Lock got back to his hooves and brushed the dreads out of his face, he groaned slightly as the fall had been quite painful. He turned to look at his assaulter and found a blue pegasus with a frown staring back at him. Their eyes met and soon the frown was replaced with an unwilling blush. The pony that stood before Dread was (like I even need to introduce her) Equestria's best and fastest flyer, the only and only Rainbow Dash. Her eyes tried to look away while still trying to look angry at him. She hid behind her main slightly to hide the blush that was present on her blue face. Dread blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing colours that weren't there. But no, there she a mare in front of him that had a rainbow coloured mane and a blush on her face. Now he had to wonder if some force was at work today because here stood get another mare who was just as beautiful as the last, and since the last was just as beautiful as the last and that last was the most beautiful he had seen...they're all beautiful all right?! Shaking himself off, Dread made sure there was no damage to himself. When he looked back, he saw this blue angel kicking the ground with a slight anger.

"Um...sorry, I didn't know you were...flying there"

"Well maybe you should look where you are going!...Who even are you? I've never seen you before" The sky blue pony asked angrily

"Oh...erm I'm Dread Lock." Came the sheepish reply

"Dread Lock?... That's a weird name, why haven't I seen you before?"

"I, uh. Don't visit Ponyville often"

"Well that's dumb, if you visit Ponyville you get a chance to see the best flyer in all of Equestria" Rainbow made a proud pose as she referred to herself.

"Well I'm coming back tomorrow, I could see you fly then?"

"Wha-what?" At this point rainbow quickly hovered closer to Dread "Why are you leaving so soon?" She sounded like she didn't want to leave

"Um, well I've just...do you want me to stay?" Dread was slightly confused, this girl had smashed into him and was annoyed at him for getting in her way and now she wanted him to stay?

"No! Well, what I mean is that you've got the opportunity to hang out with me. Do you really wanna go so soon?" Rainbow spoke with pride in her voice

"Uh, well I guess we can 'hang out' for awhile" Dread said apprehensively

Before Dread could thing, he was being dragged by one of his hooves by Dash at a very fast speed.

"Great! We can go hang out at the lake!" She sounded very excited, Dread could do nothing but sigh. It was going to be a longer day than he originally thought.

(Meanwhile! Hope this dual story thing I got going isn't confusing anybody)

Twilight rushed through the streets of Canterlot, ponies had to jump out of her way as she was not going to stop. She had a determined look in her eyes and wasn't going to let anypony stop her. A few of the city guards caught sight of her as she ran and simply smirked, Twilight rushing toward Canterlot castle was nothing new and they had long since learned that what she classed as urgent was not all that urgent. Little did they know that this time was truly urgent. Twilight was soon at the gates of the castle being inspected by one of the guards, he smiled at Twilight and waved her through. Twilight was well known amongst the guards and they were under orders by princess Celestia to allow Twilight access to the castle and her no matter what the schedule was. Twilight ran up the winding path toward the castle doors.

Luckily for Twilight, Princess Celestia was having a day off so she had no visitors or duties to attend to. Twilight burst through the main doors to the castles large greeting hall, apart from shocking one of the cleaners Twilight's dramatic entrance served little purpose. She had the idea that Celestia would be standing there waiting to hear this shocking news but it wasn't as cinematic as that. Twilight couldn't think of anywhere the princess would be, she couldn't remember the last time that Celestia had taken the day off, it made Twilight feel slightly bad that she was going to interrupt her.

"Oh, Hello Twilight Sparkle, To what reason art thou here today?" came a soft spoken voice

Twilight jumped slightly and turned to see Princess Luna standing blurry eyed at one of the door ways that lead into the large hall. She looked like she had just woken up.

"Oh Princess Luna, I wasn't expecting you to be awake at this time. Don't you sleep during the day" Twilight asked curiously.

"Ah yes, well I have been missing a lot of important things recently and I wanted to get to know more ponies so I have decided to-"

"I'm sorry princess but I have urgent news for Celestia, do you know where she is?" Twilight interrupted abruptly

"Oh...yes she is in the gardens" Luna said with a sigh as she pointed toward the path that lead to the gardens.

Twilight thanked Luna and then started quickly trotting down the path Luna had pointed out, she didn't want to run indoors. Luna simply sighed sadly once more and decided that she would spend the day in her room, not many ponies had need of the princess of the night during the day. Twilight ran out into the gardens and scanned around for Celestia. At the far end of the garden, Twilight could see Celestia's long flowing mane. Twilight did not hesitate to run straight for the princess, which caused her to trample some of the flowers in the process. Celestia turned regally to see what the commotion was all about, she was quite shocked when she saw her prized student Twilight Sparkle careening toward her after tripping on some roots. Twilight face planted the floor and slid along the grass, coming to a halt just in front of the princess of the sun.

"Twilight, what a pleasant surprise, what ever is the matter?" Celestia spoke with a soft voice but with slight surprise at the odd scene her student

"Ughhhhh..." Twilight moaned slightly in pain before quickly getting up on her hooves as she heard Celestia start speaking. "Princess! You'll never believe what I've found out in this book that Pinkie got me"

Celestia looked at Twilight curiously, she knew her student could be enthusiatic about things but she seemed to be quite serious and it was nothing to do with her learning. The princess smiled at the young pony's willingness to be more than just a student, it was admirable although Twilight tended to think things more serious than they actually were. Regardless Celestia truly loved Twilight and her inquisitive and responsible nature, this meant that Twilight was welcome to come and go and could always talk to Celestia about anything.

"What book are you talking about Twilight?" Celestia was quite confused, in her many many years in rule she had read nearly every book available to her, she doubted Twilight was in possession of a book she had not read.

Twilight was about to say something but felt it better just to show the book to Celestia instead. Turning he head, she levitated the book from her saddlebag and held it just in front of her to show the princess. The reaction she received was not one she was expecting, Twilight expected the princess's face to light up in shock or intrigue. But that was not the case, no the Princess just stared at the book before sighing softly.

"I've been dreading the day that somepony show me that book again" The princess's tone had changed to a sad nostalgic one.

"Princess? You've seen this book before?!" Twilight stood in shock, just once she would like to know more than the princess.

"Sadly I have my dear student, and it pains me to say that I know why you are here" The princess turned to look out at the view of Equestria the that Canterlot Castle provided

"YOU KNOW?!" Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing, she stood with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Yes my dear Twilight, I know. Its something that has haunted me for a thousand years, Twilight I believe you're ready to hear the full tale of what happened all those years ago. If you are not, well there is little to be done about that now." The princess let out another sad sigh, she would now tell the story that plagued her nightmares

(Here is the story in flashback form! Fancy eh?")

The dark had firmly settled on Equestria, an unnatural darkness that stemmed from the ugliness of what had happened that night. The house where everything had ended for 6 young foals stood standing in the dark of the night, hollow of any happiness that it once contained. In the darkness surrounding the house there were 2 figures, 2 small figures that would shape the very future of the ground that they now walked.

"Celestia can we please go back?!" The small dark pony asked her big sister in a slightly scared, hushed tone

"No Luna...we need to find out what happened here." The slightly bigger white pony spoke with confidence

The princess of the sun looked down at the ground, there were tens of hootprints in the soft mud, maybe even hundreds. They all lead toward the house. She was about to continue onward when she turned to her sister with a smirk

"Since when are you scared of the dark?" He chuckled softly at the irony

"Its not the dark, its that place!" she point her hoof at the house while still speaking in whispers

"Now is no time for cowardice, we are royal princesses. Our subjects are counting on us to be strong. And stop whispering, you sound silly" Celestia was confident and a little frustrated with her younger sister

Turning again, they began toward the house. The reason they were there were that reports had been coming in of a large group of ponies seen in this area. Usually the guards would insist they investigate, but Celestia was determined to be a ruler that would not sit idly while something important maybe happening. She could not deny however that she was slightly nervous, after all she was only a filly herself. Their tentative steps toward the house edged them closer and closer and soon they were at the door...or what was left of it. The wood creaked slightly under their small, light hooves. Little to no light crept through the house now, even the warm flowing mane of Celestia couldn't pierce the darkness. Celestia took the first few steps into the dark, however she took a step back when she felt something cold on her hoof. She brought the hoof closer to her eyes so she could take a look, but then realized just how dark it was and that she couldn't even see her own hoof in front of her face. Her horn then became to glow dully, focussing her concentration she then managed to light up a small area in front of her. A gasp of fear came from her lips as she finally saw what coated her hoof and indeed the entire floor. Congealed blood was a crimson carpet for the room now, it left a stain on everything.

"What in Equestria?!" Celestia took a few steps back in shock

"What is it!?" Luna ran forward to help her sister but stopped when she saw the light of Celestia's horn illuminate the dark red floor that lay ahead "Oh...my" Luna had to look away so she wouldn't throw up. Celestia however was not going to be scared away from her duties.

She took a few more tentative steps into the house, he hooves sticking to the floor slightly as she walked. The light from her horn did little to pierce the darkness and all that could be seen around her was the dark red reflection from the blood. Celestia gulped back her fear, cliché but cliché for a reason. As she crept across the room, so did the light. Her eyes wander all over, there was little to see in the darkness, just the red under her hooves. She couldn't even see the walls any more. More tiny hoof steps echoed through the house as Celestia pressed on, determined that the dark things of the world would not stop her. Luna watched from the doorway as her sisters light slowly faded into the dark and she was left there alone, reminded that even the bright of the sun can be lost in the dark.

Within the house Celestia stood, she swallowed her fear and took yet more steps forward. At this point she could see nothing, but she was certain that she felt another presence in the room. As the light from her horn crept forward ahead of her, Celestia began to make out a shape at the end of the room. Her pace slowed as she began to make out the form of a pony in front of her, the figure was sat there staring into nothing. Celestia took a few more steps forward, and soon more shapes became clear. The shapes looked like blobs on the floor, edging closer revealed the horrifying truth of the scene. Suddenly from behind there was a piercing light that filled the entire room, Celestia quickly turned in shock. To her relief it was just Luna, who had decided to fight her own fears and enter the house herself. Luna's light pierced this unnatural dark much more effectively that Celestia's, she was the princess of the night after all.

The scene was now illuminated for all to see, this time Luna really did throw up. The body of 5 small foals all the same age as the princess's lay limp and lifeless on the floor, surrounding the one remaining little colt who's lifeless eyes stared out into nothing. Celestia stood frozen, a mix of fear and shock washed over her. The taint of Discord was present here, there was no doubt about it. But what was it?

Had Discord done this?

No, that monster had done something to these foals before their end. In fact what he did probably caused their end, but what could it have been?

(back in the present)

"How long was it before you realized what Discord had done?"

Twilight's voice was full of sadness now, her tone was quiet and solemn.

"The young colt told us of what he was after he had dealt with the shock of what had happened" Celestia sounded even sadder than Twilight, she even had a tear in her eye.

"Princess...what does this mean for me and my friends?"

Celestia was hoping that Twilight wouldn't ask that. She continued looking out over Equestria, then with a sigh she turned to face her student.

"It means nothing for now my student, If it becomes an issue I will act accordingly"

"But princess, I need to know if me or my friends are in danger, Surely the responsibility of being the element of magic would-"

"Twilight please!" Celestia sounded slightly angry "Just trust me...It is of no concern right now, besides, it's been more than a thousand years since that happened, I don't think that stallion still walks this world my dear student." Celestia smiled, the quick change of mind reassured Twilight that she wasn't mad at her. Still Twilight was unsure, she didn't like not knowing something important like this.

Celestia signalled for her student to follow her as she began walking into the garden, the statues that dotted around the path were each exquisitely carved and each had some significance. They walked together for a few minutes until they arrived that the stone figure that told a much dark story than its pose told. The Draconequus before that would always live in infamy in the land of Equestria and to pony kind, Twilight felt his influence today more so than any other day.

"Will he ever break out again princess?" She was understandably scared and nervous by the answer to that question

"I don't know Twilight, Discord is one of the greatest threats that Equestria ever faced, but I know one thing."

"What?"

"If he does, he will be no match for Twilight Sparkle and her friends" The princess gave Twilight the warmest smile, Twilight couldn't help but smile back

"Thank you princess, you always know what to say." Twilight looked back at the statue for a moment, the princess was right, he was no match for the elements of harmony!

(MEANWHILE! Getting tired of reading that yet? No? Well good!)

Rainbow Dash sat back in her deckchair, sun glasses on and relaxation on over drive. Dread Lock sat on the chair next to her rather uneasily. She looked over to him and smiled, this new friend of hers sure was peculiar. Then again if you're friends with Pinkie Pie then your perceptions of what is weird and what isn't get shifted around a bit, and aside from this stallion's mane, there wasn't much wrong with him. In fact he was kinda cool...only kinda though, he didn't talk a lot. Fluttershy talked more than this pony, and that was actually kinda sad. Ah well, at least he looked cool, that mane was weird though. Never seen anything like it, that's for sure.

As much as Rainbow liked relaxing in peace, there wasn't much point hanging out with a new pony if she wasn't going to talk to him. She looked over at the stallion, he was trying to find a way or sit or something...yep, this stallion and Pinkie would certainly get eachother. In reality Dread was trying to sit in a comfortable way, these deckchairs were weird to sit on. He noticed Rainbow looking at him, to which he returned the stare, at which point Rainbow blushed and things got awkward. Wanting to break the silence, Dash brought up a new topic of conversation, really it was just the first thing she thought of.

"So have you met Pinkie Pie yet?" She had to wonder to herself why she would mention Pinkie, when you meet a new pony in ponyville it's just a question you asked she guessed.

"Ah..no, but I get the feeling that its surprising that I haven't"

Rainbow Dash simply chuckled

"Its rare to find a pony in ponyville who hasn't met her"

"So I've gathered" Dread said looking out onto the lake.

Rainbow had to wonder what was going on under all that tangled mess of a mane, this stallion was hard to get a read on.

"Well I'm sure you'll like her, everybody loves Pinkie!" The rainbow maned pony said with an enthusiastic tone.

"Look uh...Rainbow Dash, I've really got to get going" the dark stallion looked at the sun moving into a setting position as he spoke.

"Bu-but!...*Sigh* alright, but I wanna see you around here tomorrow, hanging out with you is cool, its quiet you know?" Dash sounded a little disappointed

"I would but I'm supposed to be meeting some friends of a mare called Applejack" Dread hopped off the deckchair. Rainbow simply got a smirk on her face.

"Oh ok, well I'll see you around I guess. Bye!" She then rocketed off into the sky, leaving her tell tale trail behind her.

Dread could do nothing but watch the pegasus speed away, she was an interesting one. One minute she was acting all cool, the next she seemed flustered about something. Still she certainly was cool, no denying that. Dread Lock took a moment to gather his bearings, Rainbow had dragged him to the lake in rather a hurry. Hoping he had the right direction he set off for home once again, he also hoped that this time he might make it without being dragged off to hang out somewhere this time. Although he would be telling a lie if he said he hadn't enjoyed today, it was certainly more eventful than any other day.

(Meanwhile! Last time this chapter I swear!)

The express from Cantlerlot pulled into Ponyville station with it's usual loud screech and whistle, steam flooded the platform and the passengers disembarked. Twilight Sparkle gave a tired sigh as she wearily got of the train, all the while other ponies barged past her to get on. She had mentally prepared herself to be tired at the end of the day however, she had planned to spend it with Pinkie Pie after all. She smiled at the fact that if she had spent the day with Pinkie she probably wouldn't be able to walk by now, she hoped that everything was ok with Pinkie's grandma.

Stepping out onto the streets of Ponyville, Twilight saw that the market had died down for today. With the sun past its peak and the air getting a bit colder, it was time to head home like so many other ponies. Twilight thought over some of the things she had learned today as she quietly trotted down the street. Life had been quiet recently, not so many villainous characters showing up in Ponyville and no c_rises_ had fallen upon her and her friends as of late. It was nice to finally be able to slow down and spend some time with her friends that didn't involve fighting gods of chaos or fending off swarms of hungry bugs, of course today had thrown that a little off with the revelation that there was once a force that could have destroyed the very fabric of pony kind. Still it was so long ago that it really wasn't worth worrying about, Twilight trusted the princess with her life.

The library soon came into view and Twilight smiled slightly, she was a disappointed that she wasn't able to have her sleep over with Pinkie, but still it was good to be home. She pulled on the metal handle of the heavy set wooden door and entered the warmth of the library, the smell of old paper and leather bound books flooded her nostrils, she loved everything about it.

"Spike! I'm home!" She called out to her dragonic assistant, hoping he hadn't gotten into trouble while she had been gone.

The baby dragon emerged from an upstairs room blurry eyed, he walked down the stairs slightly. He was surprised to see Twilight.

"T-twilight?! What are you doing back so soon? Weren't you staying the night at Pinkie's"

"Something came up, nice to see that you took an opportunity to do some work sleepy head" Twilight laughed as she placed her bag down by her desk and got comfortable.

"Oh...that's too bad, well at least now I can go to bed and not feel guilty that nopony is watching the library" Spike said with a yawn as he went back up the stairs, however he turned back remembering something he needed to tell Twilight. "Oh by the way, Applejack stopped by earlier saying that she met a stallion earlier today and wanted you and the girls to meet him tomorrow"

"Oh...ok well I think we were all going to have a picnic tomorrow anyway, so that should be fun." Twilight smiled, watching Spike turn and ascend the stairs once again.

Once he was gone, Twilight turned to her bag and levitated the book Pinkie had given her out and placed it on the table in front of her. She ran her hoof across the old worn cover, there was still some dust present on it. It's contents still seemed so unreal, now that she thought about it she didn't know why she believed it to begin with. But Celestia had confirmed it, there was no denying the truth to the whole ugly business. To think that there were elements of chaos, Discord's will made manifest in 6 ponies. What would he have done to those foals to make them his elements, she shuddered to think. At least they were at peace, and had been for a very long time. Speaking of elements, what in Equestria would she tell her friends. She was having a hard time understanding it herself, to explain it to her friend's would be difficult to say the least. They had a right to know however, she hid nothing from her BFF's. That would have to wait until tomorrow however, and today was not over. She had to put all the business with Discord out of her mind for now, her duties as Ponyville's librarian called and she had to take stock of the books that had been checked out. No this day was far from over.

(Meanwhile, ok so I lied)

The sky was a brilliant orange by now, the sun was on it's way down and the pallet of the sun set was painted across the horizon. Dread was still walking home quietly, luckily he made the right decision earlier and was heading in the right direction. Ponyville was quite far behind him by this point, he looked back to see the street lights starting to light up like fireflies in the distance. Today had been...interesting. A new experience to say the least, tomorrow would prove to be more of just that he assumed. Turning back to face the path, he began his slow paced trotting back toward his destination of home. However he was stopped in his tracks be a lone white rabbit running into the side of his hoof, the small ball of fluff was knocked back due to its momentum. Dread looked down at this little distraction, the rabbit stared daggers back at him. It was at this point that Dread heard a worried voice coming from a path that led of from the main path, looking up he saw a yellow and pink pegasus rushing toward him with a worried look on her face. The mare quickly scooped up the bunny in her hooves.

"Oh Angel bunny, you know its too late to be going out playing" While the pony was scolding the bunny, it was the softest voice Dread had ever heard.

She then looked up and saw Dread, looking at her with a rather confused look. She immediately eeped in fear and embarrassment, she hid behind her mane and cowered slightly. The bunny in her grasp used this as an opportunity to wriggle free and run back up the path he had come from, back toward the cottage that was just up the way. Looking back at the yellow pony, he thought he heard her talking to herself. Dread tried to listen to her hushed whispers, however before he could hear much at all, the yellow pony stood up straight with a determined look in her eyes.

"HELLO, MY NAME IS FLUTTERSHY AND ITS NICE TO MEET YOU!" she shouted, he eyes scrunched closed due to her intensity.

Dread had to take a step back in shock, plus the force that she shouted in was enough to push him back slightly. Taking a step back to recover his lost ground, Dread smiled slightly. He was a little disorientated, and just a bit scared by the outburst, but he didn't let it phase him...much.

"Uhh, Hello, My name is Dread Lock" He quietly responded.

"NICE TO MEET YOU DRE-" She had to stop at this point to cough, all the shouting was hurting her throat. Clearing her throat she gave a little embarrassed smile "Oh...I-I'm sorry, I just have a hard time introducing myself to somepony new." She smiled sheepishly, hiding behind her mane slightly

"That's fine, I don't have ponies introduce themselves to me very often...in fact I think today is the first time it's happened in years" Dread recalled aloud.

"Oh..that's too bad, meeting new ponies is always...fun" She squeaked out the last word, she was sincere, if a bit scared by the concept of her own words.

"I guess it is" Dread gave a little smirk

Both shared a little smile before Fluttershy caught Dread's eye and hid back behind her mane slightly, Dread however didn't really notice this as he was looking at the setting sun. He needed to get out of there before she asked-

"Um...would you like to help me feed all my animal friends, there is a lot to do and I haven't much time" She gave her best convincing smile, and while a little creepy it was also adorable.

Dread just sighed and hung his head, he couldn't say no to a face like that, he was very rarely asked to do things anyway, seemed a shame to turn away when such an occurrence came around. Raising his head to look at her sheepish little smile, Dread couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I would like to help"

Fluttershy eeped in happiness, without a hesitation she grabbed his hoof and dragged him off to greet all her animal friends. Dread could do nothing but look at the setting sun, still this could be fun, she was very cute after all..

**(Sorry that part 3 took so long to get up, I'm just lazy I suppose. To quell any thoughts you may have about this oc, I am nothing like him. Its not some sort of self insert fan fiction, I just want to tell a story. Chapter 4 will have more developments but it will be a more interaction based chapter that will take things at a slower pace (as if that were possible) but I hope to put in some fun and interesting dialouge, we'll see how it goes, Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated, send me a pm if you want something from me, but don't send in suggestions thanks!)**


End file.
